A Mistake
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: After kinding Kur's tomb, Doc and Drew were the only humans to enter it and see Kur.


A Mistake

After finding Kur's tomb, Doc and Drew were the only humans to enter it and see Kur

In a aircraft ship a twelve years old boy with black hair with white spiky highlights hair was standing next to a seven foot creature like animal with two adults.

The boy's name was Zak Saturday and the creature like animal was actually a cryptid a mysterious creature called the Fiskterton Phantom and the two adults were his loving caring overprotective parents Drew Saturday and Solomon "Doc" Saturday, but he likes to be called Doc by his friends and his wife.

Doc was telling his wife and his only son and his cryptid son that they found the entrance and the tomb of Kur.

Doc said "we'll be the first ones to be in Kur's tomb."

Zak said "awesome."

Fiskerton said "cndjcd (translated: awesome)."

Drew said "Zak, when you see Kur just stare at him, he will give anything to the person that stares at him."

Zak nodded at his mother and father but he turn around to leave the room and lifted the room.

Doc said "Drew, Kur will not let anyone stare at him he will just kill the person that stares at him."

Drew said "I know, just telling a little lie to Zak."

In the corner of the door Zak overheard his parents telling him the lie.

Zak thought said "They want me to die, maybe that's my destiny."

Zak started to have tears in his eyes when he started to leave.

Fiskerton know that Zak was overhearing his parent's words but he didn't tell Drew or Doc that Zak was listening to them.

Zak went to find Komodo and Zon in the cargo room.

Komodo was a komodo dragon cryptid that has invisible DNA and Zon was an pteradon cryptid.

Komodo and Zon saw Zak coming in and then laying down next to Zon and a matter of minutes, Zak was out like a light.

Two hours later, Fisketon, Doc and Drew come into the cargo room and they all saw Zak sleeping next to Zon.

Komodo was sleeping on Zak's leg and Zon covering Zak up with her wings and they smiled the way he was sleeping like.

Drew waked Zon up.

Zon looked at Drew.

Doc grabbed a blanket and laid it on Zak.

Drew gave a soft kiss on Zak's forehead and Doc kissed Zak on the cheek and they took Zon and lifted Komodo with Zak.

Doc lifted a note next to Zak before they lifted.

The note said "they found Kur's tomb and Kur has taken them capture against their will and if Zak found this and reads this in time they will be died when he founds them."

Meanwhile with Drew, Doc, Fiskerton and Zon were in a tomb standing in front of a giant cryptid and it was the legendary cryptid Kur.

Drew said "Kur, please spare us, we have a young son and we don't want him to be all by himself."

Drew started to cry and Doc was trying to comfort her while she was crying on his shoulder.

Kur was just staring at Drew.

Kur thought said "agh, these humans are so annoying and filthy looking."

Fiskerton and Zon walked up to Kur.

Kur saw Fiskerton and Zon walking up to him.

Kur said "the last one of the Fiskerton Phantoms species Cryptids and the last one the Pterosaur species Cryptids."

Fiskerton said "fjrfr (Translated: oh) KUR."

Fiskerton bowed to Kur.

Kur just stared at Drew and Doc.

Kur reached out his hand to Drew.

Drew said "me?"

Kur just nodded at Drew.

Drew walked up to Kur and went into Kur's hand.

Kur lifted his hand up to his face and stared at Drew and she did the same thing.

Doc started yelling to at Drew said "Drew, if you stare into his eyes, you'll be dead."

Drew wasn't listening to Doc instead she stared deeply into Kur's ruby eyes.

Kur said in a whisper "die."

Drew closed her eyes and fell out of Kur's hand and fell down to the floor hard.

Doc yelled said "DREW."

Doc ran up to Drew and he tried to feel a pulse but no luck.

Doc said "no."

Doc started to cry and he started to feel sorry for his son.

Doc said "Fiskterton, tell Zak, that we love him."

Fiskerton said "uhdued dcduc ( Translated: I will)."

Doc started to look into Kur' s eyes and Kur said the same thing to Drew "die"

Doc smiled to himself in his head and started to think about his life, he remembered how he meet Drew and how he got to together with her and how he married Drew and he remembered the miracle when Drew gave birth to Zak and he was so happy for that to have a son how he spent 12 years with Drew and his only son, Zak searching for cyptids.

But all he wanted was to spend more time with Drew and Zak, Doc and Drew wanted to see Zak grow up, look for a girlfriend and started dating her and then marry her and watch his wife give birth to a son or a daughter, start a family own his own and watch him spend time with his child and wife, but it didn't happen.

Doc fell to the ground and his last breathe went away.

Kur picked Drew and Doc and he buried them into separated tombs one saying Solomon "Doc" Saturday: husband, son, brother, father and friend: 1974-2009 and Drew Saturday: wife, daughter, sister, mother and friend: 1979-2009.

After Kur was finished, he looked at Fiskerton and Zon and he told them to leave and never see or make contacted with humans ever again.

Kur said "now, I'm going to wait for their son so I can kill him also."

Meanwhile with Zak, Zak wake up a low moan and saw Komodo laying on his leg then noticed a letter next to him.

Zak grabbed the letter and started to read it and all of a sudden he gasp.

Zak kind of pushed and kicked Komodo off of him.

Komodo hissed at him.

Zak said "sorry, Komodo."

Zak ran out of the airship and saw Kur's tomb opened and then heard something behind him.

"greetings and bienviue, young Saturday." said a familiar voice.

Zak gasped again did a little moan, a moan which something that he hates when someone he hates also and turned around there stand V.V. Argost and his man servant Munya in his transformation a half human and half spider cryptid.

"I finally found it, Kur's tomb." said Argost.

"no, you did not, my parents found and it say so also on this letter in my hand." said Zak yelling, screaming and crying at Argost.

"why are you crying, little Saturday?" asked Argost putting a hand on Zak's shoulder.

"Kur killed my parents, I just read this letter that they lifted me." said Zak showing the letter to Argost.

Argost took the letter out of Zak's hands and read it.

Argost wasn't paying attention to Zak.

Munya watched Zak enter the tomb but he didn't tell his master.

Munya didn't care about Zak or anyone else, the only person he cares is for his master.

Zak walked into the tomb and saw Kur next to tombstones one that read Solomon "Doc" Saturday and the other one Drew Saturday.

"mom, dad." said Zak with tears in his eyes and walking up to their tombs and not even looking at Kur.

"so you must be their son, Zak Saturday." said Kur.

"you killed them, you murder cryptid." said Zak with his back toward Kur.

"they stared into my eyes, it's their fault for doing that." said Kur.

Then they heard a gasp.

They saw Argost coming in with Munya right behind him.

"the mighty Kur." said Argost as he bowed to Kur.

Kur looked at Munya with a evil looking glare.

Munya winced back when Kur looked at him.

Munya know that he was half cryptid and Kur was angry at that.

"V.V. Argost it's a pleasured to meet you." said Kur looking into Argost's eyes.

Zak knew that Kur wanted Argost to die also like his parents.

Zak also went Argost to die.

Kur looked at Zak's figure for a minute and Zak shook his head telling Kur he wanted Argost to die also.

Kur grabbed Argost by the neck and whispered in Argost's ear "die."

Zak looked at Argost's body when he fell to the ground.

Zak started to leave the tomb, he step on Argost's lifeless body.

Zak didn't say anything to the tombs of his parents.

"you leaving young Saturday?" asked Kur.

"yes but I'll be back in 12 years later since I'm 12 years old but I'll be back." said Zak with his back to Kur.

"all right, I'll take good care of your parents tombs." said Kur.

"good." said Zak.

Zak lifted the tomb and then sat down on the ground and started to cry when the sunlight went into his eyes.

Then a voice said "Zak?"

Zak gasped and he knew that voice and saw eight figures looking down at him.

"Dr. Chevyo, Dr. Gray, Dr. Cheechoo, Dr. Tennyson, Dr. Beeman, Professor Higarbon, Odele, Epsilon." said Zak with tears in his eyes.

Miranda Grey walked up to Zak and she placed her hand on Zak's shoulder.

"Zak sweetie, what's wrong, why are you crying?" said Miranda.

Zak handed her the note from his parents.

Miranda read the note while Zak sat on the ground, crying in his hands.

After Miranda finished reading the note, she started to cry also and she gave a hug to Zak, a hug that Zak knew.

The hug was when Zak was about five years old, Miranda would baby-sit Zak when his parents went on a date or when they go on a special trip if the other secret scientists would be busy and stuff.

Sometimes Zak feels sad when they leave for their date or on the trip.

Miranda would see Zak by the window waving goodbye to them and she would sit next to him and gave him the hug.

Zak would be happy again after Miranda gives the hug he looks from her.

"it will be okay, Zak, it will be okay." whispered Miranda in his ear.

Zak thought Miranda Grey as a second mother when his real mother wasn't there and the other male scientists as other fathers like his real father wasn't there also.

Zak was still crying on Miranda's shoulder.

"dad, what's wrong?" said a voice.

Zak looked behind Epsilon and saw Francis Epsilon's 11 years old and only son.

"Miranda, let Francis talk 2 Zak, so we can discuss things." said Epsilon.

Miranda released her hug from Zak and went to the others to talk about something.

Francis went up to Zak.

"hey, Zak." said Francis.

"hey." said Zak while looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry for what happen today." said Francis.

"it was just in accident that happen." said Zak.

Zak cried and cried until there was nothing left

The End


End file.
